


Sunrise

by princeakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka are married, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Hinata is their child, I dont know how to tag, M/M, bokuaka are dads, child!Hinata, dad akaashi, dad bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeakaashi/pseuds/princeakaashi
Summary: Bokuto and Hinata watched "The Lion King" last night while waiting for Akaashi to come home from work. Now, Bokuto is starting to think it was a bad idea since his 6-year old son is suddenly waking him up at 5 in the morning just to watch the sunrise with him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 418





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short hgsjs idk i just really love Bokuaka as parents and Hinata as their kid, I just find the concept so cute. Eh I must admit this really isn't my best work, I feel like dwelled too much on the dialougue this time, I guess domestic fluff isn't my forte? Anyway I hope you all like it regardless hehe. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you!

"Papa! Wake up!" Hinata shouts as he barges into his fathers' room.

"Five more minutes, Shouyou," Bokuto tiredly answered. Hinata, obviously not pleased by his dad's answer, jumps onto the bed and tackles his dads in hopes of getting Bokuto to wake up, "Come on you said we would watch the sunrise, just like in 'Lion King'". 

Unfortunately, despite wanting to wake up his silver-haired father, Akaashi was the one who comes out of his slumber. After taking most of the damage from his son's actions, sits up and takes Hinata into his arms, "Now what are you talking about, little man?"

Hinata looked up at his dad and explained how his father promised that they would watch the sunrise together like how Simba and his dad did in the movie they watched last night. The young boy then turned to Bokuto and lightly kicked him, "But he won't wake up!"

Akaashi chuckled at his son's actions, seeing as it had no effect on his father's sleeping figure whatsoever, "Shou, why don't you go wait outside, I'll try to wake up Papa for you," Hinata simply nodded and got off the bed.

Watching as his son walked back out into the living room and proceeded to play with his toys, Akaashi turned his attention to his sleeping husband and lightly shook him awake, "Koutarou, wake up, Shouyou is waiting for you."

“Before sunrise, he’s your son,” Bokuto replied in his husky morning voice, still not opening his eyes.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, confused by his statement, “What are you talking about?”

Bokuto faced Akaashi and snuggled closer to him, “I was quoting ‘Lion King’”.

Although, amused by his husband's actions he still felt the need to ask what time he put their son to bed, "At around 10:30," Bokuto answered.

He then asked why he would let their son stay up way past his bedtime, Bokuto then explained that Hinata wanted to stay up and wait for his dad to come home from work, but simply couldn't stay up that long, because he was sleepy and because of Bokuto's responsible parenting (so he says), he put Shouyou to bed at 10:30 in the evening. Akaashi still wasn't quite happy with the fact Bokuto let their child stay up late, remembered that Hinata was still waiting for Bokuto to accompany him to watch the sunrise, "Alright, fine but get up already, I believe you promised our son something." 

Bokuto groaned clearly not wanting to leave the comfort of his lover's embrace and their bed, “But I’m too sleepy, can’t you do it, Ji?”

“No, because I just got home three hours ago,” Akaashi stated while playing with Bokuto’s messy hair.

“So?” the older man asked in a joking manner. Akaashi, clearly not amused by his husband’s answer, raised his eyebrow and gave him somewhat of a threatening look. 

Bokuto’s eyes grew a little wide out of fear, getting the hint that his sleep-deprived lover did not find his joke funny, “I was just joking, sheesh, you can be so scary sometimes,” he said as he gently kissed his husband on the cheek as his ‘good morning’, and stood up from their bed and walked into the living room where their child was patiently waiting. 

“I’m here, Ace! Let’s go watch the sunrise out in the balcony.”

As he heard his loud ass husband and son go out into the balcony, Akaashi laid back down unto their bed trying to go back to sleep. Although, after around 5 minutes of tossing and turning, he still couldn’t go back to sleep, despite being tired and only having about three hours of sleep. It’s a good thing it’s a weekend, he thought to himself. Since, he couldn’t go back to sleep, Akaashi figured he would at least join the chaotic duo, so he got up from the bed and proceeded to the kitchen to make some coffee for him and Bokuto. While he was waiting for the coffee to brew he looked out into the balcony and saw how his husband was carrying Hinata so gently and carefully even though he was incredibly muscular and strong, to say the least. He finished making the coffee and poured it into two mugs and headed towards the balcony to join Bokuto and Hinata. 

The two turned their heads as they heard the balcony door open, only to be greeted by Akaashi holding two coffee mugs all the while sporting a soft, yet sleepy smile.

"Couldn't go back to sleep?" Bokuto asked with a hint of playfulness in his tone, he mutters a curt 'thank you' as he accepts the mug his husband brought over. 

Right before he takes a sip out of his coffee the Bokuto points out a very tall building with his mug, "Shou, you see that really tall building over there? That's where Daddy works."

Hinata, amazed by the tall building standing out amongst the other building in the city, points to it and asks his father, “Wow, Daddy you work there, up in that high building?”

Akaashi looks up from his mug and follows the direction of where his son's tiny finger is pointing to, “Yes, I do, dear. Would you like to work there when you grow up?” He asked despite already knowing what the answer to his question would be.

“No!” Hinata in the most cheerful tone, knowing that he's never failed to make it known to his parents what he would very much like to be when he grows older, “I want to be a volleyball player like Papa, and be the ace!” the boy exclaimed as he hugged his dad, nearly making Bokuto spill the coffee he was drinking.

“Shou, be careful.” Akaashi gently scolded Hinata for his sudden movements, “Say ‘sorry’ to your Papa.”

The six-year-old pouted and hugged Bokuto a little tighter and buried his face into his dad's neck, “I’m sorry, Papa.”

Bokuto chuckled at his son’s adorable apology, “It’s fine, Ace, don’t get too gloomy now, I can see Mr. Sun peeking out!" Bokuto said as he lightly nudged his son to signal the sunrise that he was waiting for.  
All negative emotions leaving his little body, Hinata immediately perked up, once again nearly making the caffeine-filled beverage spill onto the balcony floor, and stared at the rising sun with much awe.  
The black-haired male moved closer to his husband and his son as they watched the sunrise on the balcony, watching the once dark sky be painted a light orange hue. Akaashi leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, “’ Don’t get too gloomy’, you sure have a way with words, babe.”

Bokuto playfully rolled his eyes and placed his head on top of Akaashi's, “What can I say? I guess your skills of cheering me up rubbed off on me,” he said as he kissed the shorter man’s head.

“I guess they did,” Akaashi chuckled as he stared onto the orange sky, “Good morning, Koutarou.”

“Good morning, Keiji.”


End file.
